Open Your Heart To Me
by JackFrostLover14
Summary: Super Natural belongs to Eric Kripke After living thru Hell, and hunting the super natural, Dean doesn't believe he deserves anything good to happen to him that was until he sees his childhood friend; Mariska in a hole new light. And he is determined to keep her Dean/Oc, Out of Character for some of the story
1. Falling For A Mortal

The Year was 1978

Gabriel watched from a distance at the young red head woman, but his full attention was on a different woman she; Gabriel could sense was completely different from other young women. He also knew that getting involved with a mortal was wrong, and that he could lose his grace, or worse. As the young brunette left the collage building; Gabriel found himself drawn to her he couldn't understand why, he shook his semi dark brown hair as he tried to forget about the stunning young brunette woman walking to where his human vessel lived; sighing he found himself thinking of that unique young brunette woman he had seen earlier. Gabriel was about to enter his vessel's house when he heard a woman's scream not hoping it was the young brunette Gabriel quickly ran to where the scream was coming from.

Gabriel turned the corner only to see a darkened figure hovering over the motionless body of the young brunette, concentrating his powers thru his vessel, Gabriel managed to vaporize the dark figure away from the brunette woman. He looked down at her

"Are you alright Miss?" Gabriel found himself asking her at first the young brunette doesn't answer, after an hour, and a half she slowly opens her light brown eyes, and looks up at him

"I am now thanks"

"Would you mind if I asked your name?" He asked yet again

"Its Bridgette Westmoreland"

"Name's Gabriel"

"As in the Angel?" Bridgette asked him

"I was named after him" Gabriel lied to Bridgette because for one he didn't think that she'd be ready to find out who he really was

"I see"

"What are you doing out here alone?" Gabriel asked her; Bridgette sighed

"I was on a case I hunt the super natural" Bridgette admitted to Gabriel

"Really? So what's that make you?" Gabriel asked her. Gabriel knew what Bridgette was, and assumed that's why he found himself drawn to her little did either of them know one was that Gabriel was Bridgette's Guardian Angel, and two that Gabriel would later father a Nephilim daughter which would result in him losing his grace, and being dubbed as an Arch angel, or something along that line.

"I'm known as a Hunter Gabriel"

"Really?"

"Yea I took up hunting after the death of my family"

"Sorry to hear that"

"Nah its fine"

"So where are you heading?"

"I just finished a case dealing a spirit"

"I see" Bridgette looked down at her blue watch, and noticed that she was late

"I'm so sorry"

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked seeming worried

"I'm late for my twentieth birthday"

"Oh well Happy twentieth birthday Bridgette"

"Why thank you Gabriel" Bridgette replied as Gabriel helped her up, and walked with her back to her collage dorm as they entered the collage dorm

"Well maybe I'll see you around" Gabriel said to Bridgette

"Alright I'll see you around than Gabriel" Bridgette smiled as she walked into her dorm room

"Happy Birthday!" Was heard as Bridgette walked into the room as she closed the door behind her. Bridgette turned around, and saw her collage friends along with a few new ones

"Happy twentieth Bridge" Bridgette heard her best friend; Mary Campbell say she smiled

"Thanks Mary"

"You must be Bridgette" A dark haired man said to Bridgette

"Um yes, and might I ask who you are?"

"Name's John Winchester; I've heard a lot about you from Mary"

"Well its nice to meet you John, I wish I could say the same about you"

"So oh whose the guy?" Mary asked Bridgette

"What guy Mary?"

"Oh come on like you don't know the guy I saw you with walking into the building"

"Oh him his name's Gabriel"

"No way as in the Arch Angel?" Bridgette laughed

"Yea Gabe told me he was named after him so what's this I hear you're engaged?"

"It's true John asked me to marry him" Mary smiled widely

"I'm so happy for the two of you"

"Now's not about us, but about you Bridgette"

"No really because I had no idea" Bridgette said with sarcasm. So Mary, John, and few others celebrated Bridgette's twenty first around midnight the party ended with a bang, and the guests started to leave once everyone was gone Bridgette changed into her night gown, and was about to go to sleep when she heard a knock lightly upon her dorm room door; sighing she got up from her queen sized bed, and went to open the door only to find Gabriel standing there leaning against the door frame with his arms crossing his chest, she gasped

"Oh my gosh what happened?" She asked Gabriel noticing he was injured

" Fought a few demons"

"Oh" Bridgette pulled Gabriel in, and then bolted the dorm room door

"So I've been meaning to ask you something"

"And what's that?" She asked him

"Would you like to go out with me?" Gabriel asked her Bridgette bit her lower lip

"As in a date?"

"That, and be my girlfriend" Bridgette smiled

"I'd love to Gabriel" Gabriel smiled

"I'm glad to hear that" He leaned down, and captured Bridgette's lips. After that night Bridgette found herself in a relationship with an Arch angel named; Gabriel

Gabriel found himself staying at Bridgette's more, and more often since their relationship took off. He also found himself caring for her as well at first Gabriel didn't think that was possible because was an angel, but took this as a learning step to being a human. After six months of dating; Gabriel, and Bridgette decided to take their relationship to the next level which in some relationship is being intimate as well as honesty. Gabriel found himself whistling happily as he left the store, and headed to Bridgette's dorm room as he entered the collage building, he knocked lightly upon the door, to which Bridgette opened a smiled on her face

"I missed you Bridgette" Gabriel told her in all honesty

"I missed you too Gabriel" After kissing Gabriel sighed

"Listen there's something I need to tell you Bridgette, and I hope that you don't seen me any different" Gabriel took Bridgette to her bedroom, and sat her down on his lap

"Alright I'm listening"

" That night I saved you was predestined by fate well in all honesty I'm your Guardian Angel" Gabriel saw a few tears fall from Bridgette's eyes "What's wrong?" He asked now concerned

" For a second there I thought that you found another, and planned to break up with me" Gabriel wiped the warm tears from her eyes

"Of course not Bridgette you are the only woman in creation for me, I love you with all my heart"

"I love you too Gabriel, but um there's something I have to tell you before we move further"

What's that love?" Bridgette found herself blushing

"Um well this is so embarrassing"

"What is?"

"Gabriel I've never been with a man"

" Are you trying to say that you're a virgin?"

"Yes" Bridgette hid her face in her hands, gently Gabriel removed her hands

"Sweetheart there's nothing wrong with that it means your pure" After having calmed down Bridgette, and Gabriel made love. Gabriel made it special for Bridgette he had romantic music playing in the background as pink, white, and red candles burned brightly around the dorm room with rose petals scattered across the floor

Two months later

After that fateful night Gabriel noticed that his girlfriend; Bridgette had been avoiding him so he went to go, and check on her, as he entered her dorm room with the spare key she had given him he heard what sounded like vomiting very worried, and concerned about Bridgette, he ran into the bathroom to find her throwing up after she stopped, and brushed her teeth, she saw him, and began to cry, he wrapped his strong arms around her trembling body

"Honey what's wrong?" Gabriel asked her

"I'm pregnant"

"When did you find out?"

"An hour ago. I've been trying to get a hold of you to tell you"

"I'm here now"

"I'll understand if you don't want the child, but I want to keep it" At first Gabriel wasn't sure he'd want a child, but he didn't want to lose Bridgette

"No I want our child Bridgette, marry me?" Bridgette blinked

" Are you sure?"

"Positive besides there's no way I'm letting you raise our child alone so have you told anyone?"

"No I wanted you to be the first to know" Gabriel smiled later that night Bridgette became nervous when it came to telling her best friend; Mary Campbell about her pregnancy.

After her fourth month; Bridgette told Mary whom at first wasn't to happy to hear about it, but eventually warmed up to the idea. When Bridgette hit her fifth month she, and Gabriel moved to Kansas City, Kansas. Bridgette got out from the hunter's life mainly because Gabriel had requested that she do so, or something might happen to their unborn child. Four months before Bridgette gave birth; Gabriel had been kidnapped, and stripped of his Guardian Angel status he became known as an Arch Angel instead after being gone for so long in the darkness, Gabriel escaped with the help of a fellow angel.

_**January 17**__**th**__** 1979**_

Just before Bridgette gave birth to her, and Gabriel's daughter; Gabriel came running to her bed side promising never again to leave her. After gave birth to a healthy 7lb 5 oz baby girl with chocolate brown hair, Gabriel found himself crying both tears of joy, and happiness

"My God she's beautiful" Bridgette said with a small smiled upon her face

"She gets that from her breath taking mother"

"Gabriel what do you want to name her?"

"How's Mariska sound?" He asked her

"I love it"

"Although Mariska will have problems growing up"

"Why is that?"

" Nephilims like our daughter are said to be abominations"

"How I don't understand"

"Nephilims are a hybrid creation between an angel, and human which is very forbidden"

"Oh"

"Don't worry I'll protect our daughter with my very being"

"Oh Gabriel may I ask you something?"

"Of course anything what's on your mind love?"

" Will Mariska have unique abilities?"

"Yes for example Astral Perception which means that a Nephilim can perceive the true form of Angels with out harm, and she will also have super strength due to her angelic heritage"

"Sounds like Mariska will be hard to handle once she reaches both her teenage, and adult years any weakness I should know about?"

"Hmm well there's only two known for now The Colt being one, it was a specialty made gun made by a man named Samuel Colt, and an Angel Blade, but I'll tell you one thing for sure"

"What's that?"

"Mariska will grow up to be one heck of a kick ass daughter I mean she is half hunter, and half angel" Bridgette laughed as Gabriel now held their daughter in his strong arms

"I have a feeling she'll be a heart breaker" Gabriel chuckled

"Anything's possible" Bridgette found out a week later her best friend Mary Winchester gave birth to a baby boy named Dean.

When Mariska became a year old; Bridgette, and Gabriel moved back to Bridgette's home town; Lawrence, Kansas


	2. Growing Up

Gabriel had a hard time believing that his mortal lover; Bridgette loved their Nephilim daughter; Mariska. Every time he'd come to pay his daughter a visit he noticed she would always end up having a few new bruises. Gabriel sighed, and phased into his daughter's nursery; Mariska sniffled, and looked up to where her father phased into her bed room. She giggled as she saw him, he smiled down at her

"Daddy!" She yelled, Gabriel smiled, and picked her up. Bridgette walked into Mariska's bedroom, and saw Gabriel holding their daughter

"You're back" Bridgette said Gabriel noticed she seemed angry about him being there

"Well hello to you to Bridgette"

"You can't be here" She told him

"I happen to live here" Gabriel told her

"Not any more I want you gone" Gabriel sighed, but didn't leave his daughter's room he knew he had every right to be there. Once he had gotten his daughter back to sleep, he phased out of the house, and ran straight into a young red headed woman about 5'6 with hazel eyes

"Anna?" The young woman smiled softly

"Hello Gabriel you seemed hurt" Gabriel sighed

"So you can tell"

"What's wrong?" Anna asked him

"I'm worried about Mariska" Anna looked up at him slightly confused

"Whose she?"

"She happens to be my daughter I'm worried about her because it seems that every time I come to visit her, she ends up with more, and more bruises"

"Oh Gabriel I'm so sorry"

"If I can't be here to protect her then who will?" Gabriel found himself asking her, Anna smiled

"I'll be her Guardian Angel Gabriel" Anna told him at first Gabriel was wary about it, but he needed someone he could trust with his daughter

"Are you sure?" Anna nodded

"I can sense how much you love her. I promise that no harm shall fall upon her"

"Thank you Anna" After a while of talking; Gabriel left, leaving Anna alone at his house.

Anna sensed there was something uniquely different about Gabriel's daughter; Mariska, and vowed to keep her safe in the years to come. Anna noticed as she watched over her ward she became closer to wanting to keep her safe. One night around eight ish Anna heard Mariska crying worried Anna phased into the baby's bedroom only to see a dirty blonde hair man putting a small pillow over Mariska's face to stop her from breathing

"You shall not harm this child!" Anna yelled as she used her telekinesis which sent the man back into the far wall of the bedroom. This caused Mariska to start crying loudly, Anna rushed over to her ward, picking her up, as she tried to calm the young child down Anna materialized a bottle of warm milk for Mariska. Mariska managed to calm down as Anna fed her the bottle of milk

As Mariska grew up from a baby to a toddler, Anna watched on proudly. Mariska was about five when she first started to speak to her Guardian Angel; Anna. Mariska's mother; Bridgette had grown tired of her own daughter to which Anna started to feel sorry for her ward. Bridgette came into her daughter's bedroom to hear Mariska talking with someone, but Bridgette couldn't see the person. Bridgette thought that maybe Gabriel was there, and it was bothering her to no end.

"Gabriel I know you're here, I told you to leave four years ago!" Bridgette yelled, Anna being invisible to Bridgette shook her long red hair, and slightly giggled. Mariska sighed, and looked up at her mother

"Mama papa's not here" Mariska said to her mother Bridgette looked down at her five year old daughter embarrassed

"Then who are you talking to?" Bridgette asked her young daughter, Mariska looked at her mother confused

"My teddy, and plushy angel" Mariska pointed to her crib, Bridgette looked over at her daughter's crib, and saw her stuffed animals Bridgette sighed, and left Mariska's bedroom once she was gone Anna re appeared. Mariska smiled, clapping her tiny hands, Anna smiled as see showed Mariska how to move small items with her mind. Mariska smiled as she lifted her hands into the air, Anna laughed picking up the five year for the past five years since Anna had signed up to be Mariska's Guardian Angel she had taught Mariska a little of what she knew which consisted of Telekinesis, Telepathy, Invisibility, Teleportation, and Dream Walking.

"Now what have you learned so far Mar?" Anna asked as she put Mariska down Mariska blinked, and vanished after a while Anna opened the bathroom across the hall, and saw Mariska sitting on the toilet seat, and laughed "Well looks like you have mastered Teleportation" Mariska smiled widely Anna gave her a lollipop

"Anna can we try the shield?" Mariska asked her

"You mean being invisible?" Mariska nodded "Alright on the count of five ready?" Anna began the count down from five to zero when she got to zero she noticed Mariska wasn't anywhere in sight when she counted back to five Mariska reappeared "Nicely done now you have mastered two of the five abilities" As Anna continued to talk Mariska was set on trying to move her angel plushy from her crib the figure fell with a thump. Bridgette heard the noise from her own bedroom down the hall, and quickly walked into her daughter's bedroom

"What on Earth are you doing?" Bridgette asked her

"Nothing" Mariska said innocently Bridgette sighed

"You hungry?"

"No not hungry"

"Alright" Bridgette left as Anna phased back

"Anna?" Mariska asked

"Hmm what's wrong?"

"What am I?"

"What do you mean?" Anna asked her

" Mama hates me, her male friend wasn't human, and over the past four years I have been attacked by black smoke that tried to possess me"

"Oh dear you are what they call a Nephilim" Anna confessed

"What's that?"

"That means you're half angel"

"Oh"

"Because you are part angel I can help you learn what abilities I know"

"What will I do with it?"

"In time you will become stronger then you are now, and I shall watch you always if not here then from afar" Mariska smiled at her Guardian Angel.

**1985 **

Later last year sometime around November Anna said her farewells to Mariska promising that time they would meet again, or cross the same path. Mariska cried for two months after Anna left. Bridgette just couldn't seem to figure out why Mariska so suddenly began to cry out of the blue. After Anna's absentness Mariska slowly became depressed, and matters only became worse after Mariska's child hood friend; Dean had to move after a mysterious fire burned Sam's Nursery

Ten years later. . .


End file.
